


The Shave

by 1000Lilacs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, coconut oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Lilacs/pseuds/1000Lilacs
Summary: Misha comes back to the set after his vacation and needs to shave the nice beard he had grown. Jared offers to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's important for me to say that I respect the boys, their families and wives and all of this is just my wild, smutty imagination and not, by any means, an attempt to describe reality.

It’s a gloomy day when he needs to get back on set again after his long vacation. He loves his job but still, it isn’t easy to get back to the daily routine, back to hardly seeing his kids and his wife again, and to commit, body and soul, to the long shooting days that are waiting ahead.

He’s driving again. There’s very little traffic at this early time of the day  on the newly familiar road that leads across the border and into Vancouver. He finds himself scratching his beard and playing with the little hairs on his face. It was a known thing about him that whenever on vacation, he would stop shaving and pretty quickly he would have an impressive beard. Vicki hates it but she was always a ‘live and let live’ kind of girl, and she also understands that he sometimes needs to be free of the daily shaving. So, they made an agreement that when he had hair on his face she’d have the right to also stop shaving other parts of her body that he liked shaved, and so they have a lot of fun each night, in bed, laughing at how scruffy they both were. His kids hate it too and run away screaming each time he tries to kiss them. It never helps them though, because he just chases them, making monster noises, until he catches them, grabbing, tickling and kissing them until they laugh and scream in delight and beg him to stop.

He likes his beard, more than anything because he doesn’t have to bother with shaving and maintaining that Cas scruff that was always on his face when filming. Today though, he knows they will be filming a scene in which he needs to be shaven clean. As his hair growth was extremely fast, he knows it is wiser to shave at the very last minute possible and he enjoys having this last chance, at least until the summer, that he can run his fingers through the soft hair.

Today will be a long one and tomorrow they start shooting at 6 am so he knows that tonight it will be impossible to get back home. Thinking about it, he feels a certain loneliness and a lack of warmth while he’s flooded with memories of sweet cuddling near the fire. It was a very good holiday for all of them.

When he finally gets on set and parks his car, he’s suddenly a bit excited and he realizes he actually missed the set, the crew and especially his partners in crime and good friends, Jared and Jensen. No matter what they said in cons and interviews, they are really the best of friends, the kind that is willing to die for one another.

He comes out of the car when he sees Jared walking around the corner, t-shirt and a cold drink in his hand, as if it was not snowing and freezing cold outside.

“Hey Mish,” Jared calls as he comes closer to him.

“Hi J,” he replies. “What’s new?”

“Not much,” he answers. “Been on set for a few days now and it was kind of lonely without you guys. I see that you have something new,” he says and reaches to scratch the hairy patch under Misha’s chin.

“Yeah,” he answers, thankful for his thick beard that hides the gentle blush Jared’s touch have caused. “I need to be shaven clean for today’s scene so I held back on the shaving until I arrive.”

“Really?” Jared says, his hand still playing with the hairs of Misha’s beard and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What are you planning, J?” Misha asks, not completely capable of hiding the slight apprehension in his voice.

“Can I shave you?” he asks, his hand dropping to Misha’s shoulder and there’s something in his voice Misha cannot really understand.

“Are you trying to fuck with me?” He says with more than a bit sarcasm in his voice.

“Maybe,” Jared says but instead of the little boy who’s trying to prank everybody all the time, Misha can see something different in his eyes, something new, intimate and, to be completely honest, quite hot.

“Well, okay I guess,” he says and there’s some excitement building in his stomach that he can’t really attribute to anything at the moment. “Just remember, I need to use all of my face for the shoot later today. And that includes my throat,” he says as Jared leans in and whispers, almost touching his ear with his lips, “Don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle”.

When they get to his trailer, there are already shaving instruments there. Usually he just uses a clipper but for this time, he asked hair and makeup to prepare everything he may need for the job. There were all the regular things there but there was also a straight razor which Jared immediately eyed greedily.

“Oh no,” Misha says quickly, before the idea settles in Jared’s head, “You cannot use that on me, I know you too well and that can end tragically.”

“Don’t worry, Mish,” Jared comes very close behind him, almost touching. “I will be very, very careful.”

Something about the intimacy of this catches Misha off guard but a little part of him wants to give in to that gentle warmth Jared’s voice filled his stomach with and there’s a definite urge to lean his head back on Jared’s shoulder and give in completely.

“Okay,” Misha says with a catch in his voice. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just wait a second,” Jared says. He walks to the little counter that has some snacks, drinks and today’s script on it and moves them all to one side. “Come, sit here Mish,” he says and taps on the space he cleared on the counter.

It makes sense as Jared is abnormally tall and may have a hard time trying to shave him sitting on a chair. He obeys and climbs silently on the counter and sits there waiting.

“Let’s take your jacket off,”  Jared says and starts peeling it off of his shoulders. When the jacket is gone, Jared touches the upper button of Misha’s shirt and slides his fingers a little way downwards hinting that his shirt, also, should be removed. Misha swallows hard and nods when Jared starts slowly opening his shirt’s buttons and takes it off as well. Though the trailer’s heating is very good, Misha shivers a little sitting there, half naked, in front of Jared. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other’s chests before. They’ve seen each other completely naked more than once with all the years of working together on set, going on cons, and even vacationing together at times. But this time is different, it feels different. Jared’s gaze on him is hungry, almost predatory and there is some energy in the air that he can’t exactly name, but it is full of some sort of promise and excitement.

Jared turns for a moment to get the clipper, shaving gel and straight razor and places them next to Misha. Then he goes to the little bathroom and fills a bowl of hot water and, finally, he brings 2 towels. One is placed, folded, on the other side of Misha and the other is spread on the floor, under his feet to catch the little hairs.

When everything is ready, Jared just stands there for a minute, looking at him, his eyes darker than he has ever seen them and it makes Misha shiver again under his gaze. In all their years of friendship, he has never even thought Jared would ever look at a man this way, let alone him. He was never into men, either, and this thing now, he doesn’t know where it came from. He could have stopped it, _he can still stop it,_ but for some reason he doesn’t. Some little part of him wants to understand what brought this change between them, and what is this thing that changed in him that brings him to feel like the air is a bit thicker when Jared looks at him and makes his heart beat a little faster.

Jared doesn’t talk, he pushes Misha’s knees a little, signaling to spread his legs and stands between them. He grabs the machine and turns it on and only when Misha hears the sound of buzzing, he realizes how quiet they both are. Jared starts combing the machine through his beard and Misha can feel the little hairs starting to fall between them. He is painfully aware of the very small gap between their bodies. Jared is concentrating on the job he’s doing and Misha is looking at his face, studying him from this new perspective, and he wonders how is it that he never noticed how unique Jared’s eyes were and how it’s never absolutely clear what color they are. He follows the majestic line of his nose and he realizes how soft his lips look and how sharp is the line of his jaw. Misha never realized how really beautiful he was and for once, there was something open and vulnerable about Jared, a side of him that rarely came out. 

Jared continues going over his cheeks, his chin and around his mouth and then pushes his head backwards so he can have access to his neck but before he starts cutting the hair he places his big hand over it and moves it slowly up and down and then to the left side, then to the back of his neck, and Misha thinks for a second that he is going to kiss him, but the moment passes and Jared continues his work patiently. At one point, Jared places his left hand on Misha’s shoulder, maybe to steady himself while working around the ears, and then he drops it, accidentally brushing Misha’s nipple before it comes to rest on his thigh and he feels a familiar twitch in his groin and is awash with an urge to touch him too but he doesn’t dare. He’s still not sure where all of this is leading to and decides to let Jared take the lead on this. The last thing he needs is to be over eager, only to find that he is misunderstanding the situation.

When Jared finishes going over with the machine, he places it back on the counter and looks at his work, turning Misha’s head right and left with a soft touch and an almost unnoticeable caress over his jawline while Misha is trying to keep his breathing level to not reveal what his touch is making him feel. Jared then takes the shaving gel, puts a small amount on his right hand and starts spreading it on his right cheek slowly and delicately, almost like he is painting, then he continues to the area around Misha’s lips and though Misha knows that this is the time to press his lips together to prevent the gel from going into his mouth, he cannot help but part his lips as a small gasp escapes him. Jared suddenly stops his movement and stares right into his eyes. There’s softness there, but then he drops his hand and takes a step back.

“You will have to control yourself and behave, Mish,” he says softly, “I’m about to start shaving you with the razor and we do not want any accidents, do we?”

Misha swallows hard and nods.

“Let me hear you say it,” Jared says and there’s a glint in his eyes.

“I…I will control myself,” Misha croaks.

“And?” Jared says.

“And I will behave,” He says quietly.

“Good.” Jared says, coming back to stand between Misha’s parted legs. “I don’t want to have to restrain you,” he whispers in his ear and Misha gasps again. Luckily Jared just smiles at this one and puts a bit more of the shaving gel on his fingers before continuing to slowly spread it on Misha’s face.

When he’s satisfied with his work he takes the razor and opens it without breaking eye contact with Misha. Then he leans in again, his lips almost touching Misha’s ear. Misha can feel Jared’s breath on his skin and manages to repress an excited shiver.

“If you behave, there will be a reward,” he whispers. “But you will have to be very still, no matter what happens. Is that clear?”

“Y – Yes,” Misha stammers.

“Good,” Jared whispers and to Misha’s surprise, he comes even closer. He starts to shave Misha’s right cheek and with each movement of his hand, his pelvis is getting closer to Misha’s until he feels a gentle brush of denim on denim and he cannot help but groan a little.

“Do you need me to restrain you?” Jared whispers and pushes even further. Misha can now feel Jared’s erection against his and he cannot find his voice so he merely shakes his head. Jared then laces his hand in Misha’s hair, grabs it and pulls his head back, exposing his neck. He starts to slowly go over the stubble with the razor and all of that time, with every movement, Misha feels his cock lightly brushing against his. Misha leans back a little and places his hands on the counter for support and Jared uses the opportunity to get even closer to him, spreading his legs a little wider. Misha cannot understand how he manages to stay composed when he’s obviously very aroused and he feels like he just has to push into him, to get some friction but he waits. He knows Jared can feel how hard he is and he must see his breathing is heavier than normal. When Jared is done with Misha’s neck, he releases his hair and his hand drops to grab Misha’s back, and for a moment he pulls him closer grinding against him and releasing a silent moan, only to release him again and start shaving his left cheek as if nothing happened. His left hand is sometimes moving Misha’s head from side to side or holding it in a certain position and sometimes his hand drops and lightly brushes against Misha’s abdomen, his arm and occasionally, one of his nipples.

“I can’t wait for you to be completely shaved so I can kiss you,” Jared suddenly says in a gruff voice, breaking the silence that was filled with only the sound of their strained breathing, while shaving the area around his mouth. “Would you like me to kiss you?” he asks, dropping his hands and looking in his eyes. For a second, Misha is filled with worries and doesn’t answer. He worries that his voice will convey how much he would like that, he worries that it will sound whiny and pleading, but then he sees the look on Jared’s face, suddenly hurt and a little embarrassed, and he knows Jared must misunderstand his silence so he must speak.

“Yes,” he says and his voice comes out almost like a gasp. “I want you to kiss me.”

Jared looks like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and the beautiful happy glint is back in his eyes as he lowers his head to Misha’s neck and plants a soft kiss behind his ear. He can feel Jared’s warm breath and it makes him shiver again before Jared resumes shaving him.

“We are almost done, Mish, don’t worry,” he says softly and his left hand slides down and rests for a second just above the buckle of Misha’s belt. The touch sends a wave of arousal and he can feel his cock responding to the touch against Jared’s groin and, again, he must repress the urge to push into him. Jared, as if responding to his deep urges, rocks his pelvis and grinds against him again and this time Misha cannot repress a short breathy moan.

“Mish, I can’t finish shaving you when you moan like that. You sound so needy and it makes want to do all sorts of things to you.” He grinds against him once more and Misha moans again, this time louder, and pushes a little bit against Jared who grabs his hair again and pulls him back so he cannot move.

“Let me-” he says in a rough voice grinding into him again, “finish. “

Misha lets out a strangled moan but then he relaxes his muscles and Jared takes it as a sign that he’s ready to continue.

“I’m gonna do this really quick Mish, because I can’t wait much longer. You should be very still because I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Misha answers and he cannot hide the anticipation and want in his voice.

Jared is not kidding, he resumes shaving in such a speed that Misha becomes a bit worried and he doesn’t dare move. With a few graceful movements, Jared completes the task and he lays the razor to the side. Without breaking contact, he takes the clean towel, dips it in the hot water and starts cleaning Misha’s face with gentle strokes. Every once in a while, he dips the towel in the hot water again and continues to remove every bit of shaving gel or pieces of hair that he finds on Misha’s face and chest. He’s thorough and efficient and when he’s done, he doesn’t waste time. Surprising Misha with the swiftness of his moves, Jared grabs the front of Misha’s belt and pants and pulls him hard until Misha almost crushes into him but Jared catches him just in time. He presses his lips hard into Misha’s, biting and licking and pushing his tongue inside his mouth as if he wants to swallow him whole right now. Misha is not too far behind him as he pushes his tongue against Jared’s and joins that dance of tongues. Misha is surprised by the roughness of Jared’s desire but it’s a nice surprise and reminds him of faraway days, when he was younger and each sexual encounter was an adventure. Jared leaves his lips and Misha feels a bit disappointed for a second but then Jared starts kissing and licking and sucking the delicate skin of his neck, one of his most sensitive body parts and he throws his head back gasping and pushes harder against Jared.

“Fuck Mish, I don’t know what’s happening here but I cannot stop,” Jared moans and snakes his hands to Misha’s back to grabs his ass, pressing their bodies together, then he suddenly lifts Misha off the counter and helps him stand on his feet. “I think I always wanted this, in a way,” he whispers and there’s wonder in his voice and a little embarrassment. “Fuck, Mish, I never felt like this with any other man. I didn’t even know what is it that I’m feeling…until now,” he continues, looking down at Misha’s eyes, and then, almost without breaking touch, he leads him to stand next to the sofa. “I just know that I want you,” he finishes and just stands there for a moment, looking at Misha and he feels like he has to say something.

“Is this why you’ve been teasing and pranking me all those years?” he asks him and feels just a little bad about it.

“Maybe… Probably.” Jared answers in earnest and it moves something inside Misha’s soul.

“I want you too J,” he whispers and kisses Jared passionately. Jared then kneels beside him, his hands on his belt and he looks up, to Misha’s face.

“Can I?” he asks, looking like a kid asking for candy.

“Yes. Please,” Misha gasps.

Jared doesn’t waste time and hurries to open his belt and unbutton his jeans, peeling it off of his body and then stands up. Misha is now standing with his jeans at his feet and only his boxers on him and Jared grabs his face with one hand and kisses him again, while his other hand slides down his back until it gets to his boxers and then he can feel Jared’s fingers trying to get under the fabric. In a second Jared’s hand is grabbing one cheek of his ass and his other hand slides down, and while still wildly kissing him, he grabs the other cheek, pressing Misha into him and rocking his hips against him. Misha feels like he’s gonna explode soon and all he wants is to have Jared touch him, suck him.

“Please-“ he manages to whisper when Jared leaves his mouth for a second to bite his neck.

“You want something?” Jared asks, feigning innocence and slides further down to lick Misha’s left nipple and then his right one, running his hands over his perky ass.

“Ahh – yes” he manages to say, gasping loudly and feeling each nerve in his body sending electric currents straight to his groin.

“What is it?” he asks, lazily licking and sucking and there’s this mischievous smile Misha knows so well.

“I need -  ahhh – I need you to touch me,” Misha manages to say between gasps.

“Where, Mish?” he asks drawing circles on his abdomen with his tongue “Where do you want me to touch you?”

“Everywhere!” Misha exclaims, from some reason too scared to actually say what he has in mind.

“I need you to be more specific, Mish,” he answers, lightly biting the sensitive area just above his hip bone.

Misha swallows hard, closes his eyes and for a long second, he doesn’t say anything while Jared licks his way across his abdomen, to the other side of his body and traces his hip bone, slowly, from the top downwards. Misha’s breathing becomes heavier as Jared gets closer to the line of his boxers. He almost stops breathing when Jared slides his thumbs on both sides of his boxers and pulls it down just a tiny bit and kisses the area above his cock while his erection is still trapped under the fabric. Jared stays there and Misha realizes that he’s waiting. He looks down and sees Jared, more beautiful than he ever was, on his knees, looking up at him and waiting for him to say what is it that he wants.

“Please suck me,” he whispers while looking at those beautiful eyes. Jared looks pleased and immediately pulls his boxers down, finally releasing Misha, and then he hesitates.

“I’ve never done this before, Mish,” he says, looking up. “I’ll need you to tell me what you would want me to do.” Then, without breaking the gaze, he grabs Misha’s cock and brings it to his mouth, licking the head and then sliding his tongue down until he reaches the base and back up. Misha almost doesn’t dare to breathe in anticipation and he laces his hands through Jared’s long hair but he just holds them there, allowing the gorgeous man to set the pace. Jared slides his tongue back to the head and sucks at it, swirling his tongue around and then, in a swift move, he swallows almost all of him until he gags and pulls back.  He takes a breath and starts going up and down his length in a perfect rhythm. There’s something strange about having a man blowing him, but it was a good kind of strange It was rougher, more to the point and, probably because he knew what felt good for him, he did everything right, to the point that Misha felt like he’s gonna come in his mouth really soon if he doesn’t slow down a little.

“Wait! Stop!” Misha exclaims between gasps.

“Is everything okay?” Jared asks, releasing Misha’s cock and Misha looks down and his precum on Jared’s parted lips is about to drive him insane. He bends forward and starts to kiss him fiercely and Jared is leaning back a little, working his abs in the process. Misha goes down on his knees in front of him and, without breaking the kiss, slides his hands under Jared’s t-shirt and caresses the sides of his body, his back, up to his shoulders. He starts pulling at his sleeve from the inside, trying to remove the fabric that is the only thing preventing him from pressing their torsos together and feel each other. Jared, feeling his pull, helps him remove his shirt and, as if waiting for even one second was impossible, Misha crushes into him with force that doesn’t leave Jared a choice but to lay back on the rug and Misha, in a swift move, is already hovering over his body, kissing his lips, licking his neck and letting all of the passion and want he was holding in until now come out, and it surprises Jared to see that after the last hour or so of Misha being so restrained, there’s an animalistic side of him that is suddenly out and ready to play. Misha is suddenly impatient and, without asking too many questions, he’s promptly fumbling with Jared’s belt and unbuttoning his jeans, all the while, kissing him and exploring the insides of his beautiful, pink mouth. He leaves Jared’s lips just for the amount of time required to take his jeans off and he’s right back, lightly biting Jared’s bottom lip. He pushes his knee between Jared’s legs and positions himself so that his cock is right above Jared’s, almost touching it and the other man squirms and lifts his pelvis to get some friction. The touch of cock on cock is amazing and it’s something Misha has never imagined to be so good. It sends electric currents all over his body and as he pushes forward to meet Jared’s crotch again, those currents turn into waves, threatening to consume him as they keep grinding and kissing, when suddenly Misha gets up.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” he says to Jared who looks at him in wonder, and quickly disappears into the little shower only to reappear after a second, holding a huge jar of coconut oil. “This shit is amazing,” he says with a big smile on his face. “I put it literally everywhere,” he adds as he kneels between Jared’s legs, opening the jar and placing it beside them.

“I’m gonna do something, J. I’m gonna try to be very gentle and if, at any point, you feel it’s too much, please tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Misha says and he’s still a little surprised by the fact that it seemed like they switched places in a way and it actually made him really happy. He dips his index finger deep in the oil jar and it comes out coated in the white, oily substance as the subtle coconut aroma fills the room. He starts to gently rub Jared’s rim with his coated finger and leans forward to grab Jared’s cock in his mouth. Like Jared, it is a first for him too and he tests the weight and hardness of it in his mouth before he starts to experiment with his tongue around the head while slowly inserting his finger into Jared’s virgin ass. Jared, meanwhile, is hardly breathing as he tries to get used to the feeling of Misha’s finger inside of him.

“Breathe J, relax,” Misha says, caressing his abdomen and teasing his nipples with his other hand while gently pushing just a tiny bit further. He can see Jared close his eyes and tries to give in to the sensation. He is massaging and caressing and with every movement he feels the walls of Jared’s insides giving in a little, expanding and allowing his finger to go deeper. Jared lies with his eyes closed, panting a little as Misha is playing his cock with his tongue and mouth, and his insides with his finger. He starts pumping carefully and is glad to see that Jared starts moving his body to fit the pace of his finger’s movement in and out and that’s when Misha feels it’s the right time. He adds some of the oil on his middle finger and then slowly inserts both fingers in. Jared grunts and for a second he looks like he’s not ready for it but then Misha resumes teasing his cock with his tongue and lips and his grunt turns into a long, deep moan that sends a current down Misha’s spine and makes his cock twitch in answer. And though Misha knows the importance of proper preparation, he wishes for a second that he could just fuck this beautiful man right now, but he knows he needs to wait just a little bit longer and that though all of this is unfolding so naturally, there’s no guarantee that Jared is prepared to take it that far.

He’s starting to explore inside Jared’s body, looking for that sweet spot that he knows where it can be found inside himself, and when he finally finds it, Jared’s reaction is, initially, reluctant as he tries to get used to a new sensation, but almost instantly his moans deepen and Misha knows he’s no longer 100% with him. He knows that Jared is now mostly floating in a world of pleasure and it makes him feel so damn fantastic to have that large moose panting and moaning and fucking exploding with pleasure only from the touch of his hands and mouth. Misha stops for just a second so he can add a third finger and this one slides in with almost no resistance and he knows that Jared is almost ready when he arches his back with every thrust of his fingers. He dips the tips of his other hand’s fingers into the coconut oil jar, grabs Jared’s cock and starts sliding it up and down while gently licking his balls and each sound Jared makes has such a strong impact on Misha that he feels like he’s actually touching him.

“Are you okay there, J?” Misha whispers, his voice thick with desire.

“Yes! Yes!” Jared exclaims.

“Can I?” Misha asks and he doesn’t need to add anything. Jared lifts his head, opens his eyes and looks into Misha’s eyes intently for a second and he doesn’t know how to read his expression.

“I want you,” Jared says. “But I’m scared.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Misha promises, still stroking Jared’s cock and sliding his fingers in and out of his body. “And what I said before- I mean it,” he continues. “We can stop whenever you want if you feel like it’s too much.”

Jared moans again when Misha rubs over his prostate.

“Okay,” he says, moaning. “Yes. Please.”

Misha slides his fingers out and slides up Jared’s body, realizing he was missing his mouth. He never could have guessed how amazing kissing Jared would be and Jared’s tongue meets his with enthusiasm and their kiss deepens while their cocks are rubbing each other. Misha reluctantly breaks the kiss because he knows he cannot wait anymore. He kneels between Jared’s legs, spreads them wider and lifts him a bit so that now his thighs are resting on Misha’s and his ass is elevated. Misha dips his hand in the oil jar, once more, and quickly rubs a generous amount of the creamy substance on his cock. He rubs his cock against Jared’s rim and he can see Jared is nervous.

“Breathe, sweetie,” he tells him gently and while Jared is taking a deep breath, Misha enters him, only the head at first, and the sensation is mind blowing. He knows he will have to use all of his will to not give in to his own pleasure and stay attentive and gentle. He closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath before he opens them again while caressing Jared’s thighs. He then pushes in, just a little, and Jared is panting in need.

“Touch yourself,” Misha tells him and Jared looks surprised for a second but he goes for it, grabbing his impressive cock and starts pumping it experimentally when Misha pulls back just a tiny bit and back in, sliding a little further up Jared’s ass. Jared’s eyes close and he moans and Misha takes it as a sign and he repeats the motion, still careful and slow and slides even deeper, receiving the same reaction again so he repeats, this time a little faster, and Jared arches his back and Misha can see that the pace of his hand moving on his cock becomes a little faster. He continues, little by little until he bottoms out and by this point Jared is totally in. His pelvis is rocking to meet his thrusts, his moans are a sign of pure ecstasy and that’s what Misha is waiting for, and he lets himself go. He closes his eyes and starts thrusting hard and finally allows a deep, long moan escape him. No longer in control, he grabs Jared’s hips and forcefully thrusts, trying to go in even deeper and every time he moans, a similar moan comes from Jared’s mouth and sends waves of arousal down his spine. He is so damn sexy thrashing, jerking and moaning like that. Feeling so close he leans forward and pulls Jared to a deep kiss, his pace becoming frantic and he moans and grunts and call Jared’s name.

“I’m so close,” he whispers in his ear. “Are you?”

“Yes! Yes!” Jared exclaims and it seems like that fuels their arousal even more and soon Misha feels Jared’s dick twitching between their bodies and the warmness of his cum on his belly and that, together with the ecstatic sounds coming from Jared’s mouth, sends him over the edge and he comes screaming, falling on Jared’s chest. They both come down slowly, panting and sweaty. Jared wraps his long arms around Misha’s body in an intimate embrace, lightly running his fingers on his back and ass and Misha sees a big, dazed smile on his face.

“What?” Misha asks, a bit sleepy.

“You know we will have to do this again, don’t you?” Jared asks, his smile widening.

“Sure,” Misha says, smiling as well. “But don’t think you will always lay comfortably on your back, mister. Next time, you’ll be the one doing the heavy lifting.”

“I’d love to.” Jared answers and pulls Misha to him for another kiss.

 


End file.
